Provisional Patent Application Ser. No. 61/604,389, to which the present application claims priority, is hereby incorporated by reference. The field of the present disclosure relates generally to energy attenuating (“EA”) devices for absorbing or attenuating high energy shock loads. The field may further relate to use of EA devices in vehicles, and more particularly minimizing injury to vehicle crew members during an under vehicle mine blast or other potentially lethal, sudden impact event.